Al-Ahtafal – Celebrate
by Mini Goat
Summary: Jon has a lot on his mind before the holidays and is reminded of an important lesson about family that he'd taken for granted.
1. Maji

**_AN:_**_ First multi chapter for Jon and Sammy but the intro kind of forced me into that situation by covering too much ground in the first paragraph. This immediately follows _**Sendouk al-amanat **_and hopefully is setting up that we soon see the last of Conner for a while. My military expert SuzieQ pointed out Jon can't do what we'd expect of Jack because the Academy doesn't cotton to troublemakers that let themselves get into fights no matter what the movies say. Lets just say there IS another way to deal with him and one I think everyone will ultimately be more satisfied with. But that's a story for another day._

**Al-Ahtafal – Celebrate**

**Chapter 1 - Maji**

Jon was panicking slightly. It was only a couple weeks until Christmas and he'd just found out Sammy's entire foster family would be staying at the house. That wouldn't be so bad if Mary had not put her foot down and flat out told him he was still in no shape to live on his own and his doctor had backed her up. So Wilson had taken him out to help him find a suit for the school Christmas dance he'd asked Sam to attend with him. After Wilson had taken him aside and told him Sammy expected to be asked and he'd better get around to it soon.

So about as skilled as he'd been about asking Sam out in his past life Jon had hedgingly asked Sammy if she would like to go or if she'd prefer to go as a group as some of the JV hockey team were going stag. She had given him a patented Sam Carter look that expressed her perception that he was a dolt but accepted his invitation.

The next problem was transportation. He only had a learner's permit and no car and he didn't have the money to go in on a limo. Jason had come to the rescue and offered to drive. As his romantic preferences were still only known by Jon, Sammy, Brian and Zulfi he was taking a friend of his who had a crush on Brian but who was too shy to tell him so. Brian and Zulfi were going stag though Jason was hoping to fix at least one of those situations by the end of the dance. The rest of the team had dates.

Mary had helped him pick out flowers for a corsage that matched Sammy's dress. That just left what he was panicking over. The actual dance, the after party, dinner before the dance, finding Sammy an appropriately best friends with feelings but not inappropriately mushy or personal Christmas gift and then he had to find one for her birthday too. Oh… and the big one. Wilson's entire family surrounding him for most of a week. He could be taciturn about his home life. It would hardly be the first time. Hell, probably no one would even pay attention to him. He hardly stuck out in a crowd as he was of both average height and looks.

God what was he going to do about buying Sammy a gift. Mary would know better what Sammy would like but Wilson understood his awkward position better as Mary while having figured out what she assumed their childhood friendship having turned into mutual feelings for each other she still hadn't made the mental leap regarding Sam's identity or if she had she couldn't figure out how a nearly 13 year old and a grown astrophysicist genius were the same person but not.

Speaking of that thirteen year old what was with the kissing lately. Not that he didn't like it but every chance she got she was kissing his cheek or the top of his head or planting one on his lips when no one would see them. Aside from distracting it was fraying his nerves and his ability to keep things platonic for now. She either had no clue what she was doing to him or she knew exactly what she was doing to him and he had to admit that really could go either way.

And just think he told himself. Only three more years of keeping his hands off her while she tortured him with sweetly nearly innocent kisses. Oh yah. He'd be fine. Peachy.

"Jon what are you brooding about dear?" Mary asked him, stopping at the door to the guest room where he'd been bunked for nearly two months now.

"I need to get Sammy a gift for Christmas and her birthday and I have no idea what she wants." He admitted.

"Is that all? Poor dear. Sometimes I forget how complicated young people's relationships are. Especially when they have become more than just friends but haven't adjusted to what that more is." Jon looked at her slightly terrified and she chuckled at him. "Oh you thought you were hiding that well did you. Sorry dear, I wasn't born yesterday." She came in and sat down on the edge of his bed after moving a few text books and composition books out of her way.

"I… I'm sorry Ma'am, I think it's best I moved back home under the-"

"Oh hush. I'm not worried that you will take advantage of her Jon. Whoever raised you instilled honor into you. You wouldn't ever hurt her that way. To be honest Sammy is more likely to push the issue than you are." She smiled kindly and took his hand. "You love her Jon and you can't help or change that." She shrugged and chuckled. "Don't put so much weight on your shoulders. Wil and I will make sure Sammy knows what is and is not acceptable behavior in our house and from our kids."

Jon nodded mutely. "Every time I think I have a handle on this she out smarts me Mrs. Amos." He admitted after a while.

She laughed, leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Just think what you have to look forward to in about ten years when she has you as her next goal." Mary laughed again. "My poor brother in law married a childhood friend. She literally made up her mind he was the one for her when he was ten and she was eight. Bill didn't stand a chance." She smiled when Jon finally hugged her back. "So which one is it. Are you worried you'll ruin it or she'll change her mind?"

"Both?" he asked miserably.

"You only have control over one of those things sweetie and I don't think you could ruin things unless you did irreparable damage to your friendship or dated other girls until she's old enough to date you which though we love you dear isn't until she's fourteen and not unsupervised until she's fifteen."

"I figured that actually." He admitted.

"Good. You're a good boy Jon. We know this even more having you under our roof for this long which I'm very glad we could be here for you. Wil tells me your uncle's job requires a lot of travel which is why you don't live with him."

"Yah, that and we're too much alike, we drive each other up a wall. It's like arguing with yourself most of the time."

Mary laughed at his observation. "If it makes you feel any better I get along about the same with my mother. Speaking of that if you would like to spend the holidays with your family Wil or I could take you over for a visit."

"If it's all the same to you I'd really rather be here with Sammy. Uncle Jack just got married and they have a baby on the way. I think I'd be imposing this year. They waited a long time before they could get married because of military rules about their ranks."

"Really, how long?"

"Oh about eight and a half years. I'm pretty sure he fell in love with her the day they met." He told her with a grin. "He spent a couple years in denial about it though. I just adore her. Have forever."

She returned the grin "Under those circumstances I'd agree, they need alone time this year. Fortunately next year you will have your drivers license and hopefully a car."

"Yah. Would it be too much trouble for Mr. Amos to take me to find one I can afford when I pass my test?"

"Of course sweetie. I know he'd love to. You know he might not admit it but he loves having both of you around. He's missed having kids in the house. He hated having to retire last year. He told me your uncle was the best base CO he's ever had the pleasure of serving under."

"Wow. I know uncle Jack will really appreciate knowing he feels that way."

"Jon, I'm not trying to be nosey per say and you don't have to answer if you don't know or it's classified but did your uncle have a hand in Sammy being placed with us? Her aunt apparently worked with him."

Wilson wasn't kidding. His wife was as nearly as smart as Sam. Jon thought for a few minuets. Signing a SF-312 didn't mean he had any business blabbing any of Jack and Sam's personal business regarding the program. "He didn't say anything to me about it but I'm sure it could have been a factor. Sammy and I have heard some weird stuff on accident. I'm sure uncle Jack felt someone with the clearance to not think she was crazy if she slipped might have been a factor in there. But I think it was more he knew after losing her dad she needed someone he knew really loved kids the way he does and would be there for her." He shrugged. "Don't tell her I told you this but Sammy grew up really lonely. Her dad was gone all the time growing up. She hates talking about it honestly because she misses him and kind of hates him for abandoning her after her mom's death at the same time."

"Well that explains a lot. She cries herself to sleep sometimes but she won't tell me why or talk about it with me. I was starting to be concerned she was unhappy here with us."

"Oh. No. Mrs. Amos Sammy is happier than I've ever known her to be ever and that's entirely because of you guys. Your family has been really good for her emotionally. She at least talks to me a little about it now which before, I couldn't get her to do at all." He looked at her, his eyes expressing that this entire conversation was just between them. She nodded. "You guys have been really good for me too. I haven't exactly had a family I could rely on either other than uncle Jack." He admitted.

"Oh Jon." She hugged him fiercely, knowing what a huge amount of trust this boy had just given her in telling her as much of the truth as he could. "I promise you this, both of you. Even when you are grown and have your own lives Wil and I will always be here for both of you no matter what. We'd planned on fostering a girl because we'd always wanted one but we've gained another son as well dear. We love you so much."

Jon looked at her abashed. He found himself fighting tears back as he hugged her back just as fiercely. Thank you Jack he thought at his other self. He bet Siler or Walter might have had a hand as well. Jon only had vague memories of the staff sergeant he relied on to assign Marines to various positions once they were brought on. Siler knew everyone though. He must have known something about the man that Jack had missed himself.

He'd find out. When he did he'd make sure he gave whichever it was a proper thank you.

She gave him another quick hug before getting off his bed. "I'll let you get back to your school work dear."

"Mrs. Amos?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take me shopping for Sammy this weekend. I'm having a really hard time figuring out what to get her for Christmas and her birthday this year. When we lived away from each other we just sent cards."

"Absolutely." She smiled warmly and left him to his history homework.

* * *

Sunday.

"Uncle Wil."

"Yes Sammy?" he asked the girl sitting across from him, her chin thoughtfully in her hand with her elbow on the kitchen table where they were eating breakfast. Mary was already in the basement working and Jon was slothlike sleeping in. Wil would give the boy a pass as his body was still healing.

"What should I get Jon for Christmas?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "Something reasonable that he wouldn't buy for himself but would genuinely love."

Sammy rolled her eyes which made Wil chuckle inwardly. He'd have figured it out on his own but knowing he would get the same responses from Sammy as he did from the SGC head of R&D and leader of SG1 made her reactions considerably more comical.

"Such as…." Her voice long suffering in the way only a teenage girl can manage.

"He's your best friend. You know what he likes more than I do." Wil suggested.

"Yah but it's weird now." She sighed.

"Because you like him and your ages."

Sammy gave him a "Duh" look. "I used to buy him video games and gadgets."

"Is he really that much different now?" he asked her pointedly. Jack was an adolescent in a grown and graying body. Being a general really hadn't changed that about him.

"Well, no but… I don't know. I want to get him something more personal."

"Like a watch."

"No one wears watches any more uncle Wil." She said in exasperated amusement.

"I wear watches. General O'Neill wears watches."

"Teenage boys do not wear watches."

"They probably should. No wonder you guys are late for everything."

"You aren't being very helpful." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'll stop teasing." He chuckled. "What about a sweater?"

Sammy thought about Jack's taste in clothing that ran from a hideous bright yellow rugby sweater to Armani suits he hid in his closet for going to the opera. "What about a hockey jersey?"

"There you go. He likes Belak and Forsberg." He smiled in amusement over his newspaper. "I assume you want to go shopping now." He asked her dryly.

"Can we please?" Her eyes lit up.

If she does this routine on Jon no wonder he does whatever she asks of him. Wil thought. "Sure, go get your coat."

"Thank you uncle Wil!" she jumped up and headed for the front hall where her coat was hung neatly in the closet. Realizing she needed her purse too she snuck up the stairs past the guest room at the top of the stairs next to Wil's office. Her bedroom was at the end of the hall in the back of the house. As she was sneaking back down though she heard Jon's sleepy voice call out to her.

"Where goin Carter." He asked her still half asleep.

Resisting her first impulse which was to bound into his room, bounce on his bed and cover him in kisses she instead stopped at his door, poked her head in, grinned at his disheveled hair she loved running her fingers through. "Uncle Wil is taking me shopping. I'll see you later."

"Mk. Have fun." And he was already almost out again.

Bum she thought and skidded down the stairs in her socks. She grabbed her coat and snow boots and was ready in record time.

"In a hurry Sammy?"

"Shh… come on, he woke up when I was getting my purse. I don't want him to decide he wants to come along." She bounded out the garage door and jumped into the passenger side of his blue Taurus.

Wil chuckled and shook his head. Teenage Sam Carter was the damnest thing.

Half an hour later they were at the sports apparel store looking at jerseys. Sammy was looking at the prices and frowning. "What's the matter kiddo?" he asked her and was concerned when she sniffled.

"Oh." And she looked away. "Dad used to call me kiddo." She said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't know. I won't do it again." Now he felt like a heel.

"No." she took a breath. "No." she said more firmly. "I like it. I really do. It just makes me miss him so much you know."

Wil hugged her shoulder gently. "I understand. I guess I never told you but my dad died when I was thirteen."

She looked up at him surprised. She'd just assumed his mother had divorced. "What happened?"

"He had a massive heart attack. Back then we didn't have all the stuff they do now to save people after a cardiac event and we lost him. My mom didn't take it very well. Went a little nuts honestly." He shrugged. "My step dad was middle aged, single for life. I was kind of a bitter angry kid. He loved my mom but I wonder now if Pop married her because Bill and I needed a dad."

"That sounds like something Jack would do." Sammy admitted.

"It does, doesn't it. I'm glad they finally worked things out. He deserves to be happy. So does she." He smiled at her. "Your dad approved of him Sammy. I didn't know General Carter well but I know people. He loved Jack."

"I know uncle Wil. Dad told me before he died."

"Good. I'd hate to think any of you felt like you made bad decisions. You were faced with an unrealistic situation that took your right to make your own choices away from you. But had it not, Neither you nor Jon would be here would you."

"No. Probably not."

"Well, it might be selfish of me but I'm glad you are. I love both of you and I'm glad you will both get a chance at a normal life in a weird round about kind of way." And he smiled at her with love in his eyes the way her mom always had.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She hugged him hard. "These jerseys are really expensive."

"Tell you what. I know your account is good for it and if you don't want to go that rout I have a cord of wood I'm having delivered next week that your grumpy boyfriend isn't in any shape to help me split. I'll trade you log splitting for his Christmas gift."

"Logs for a jersey."

"Yup and I'll pay you the difference plus you'll build up muscles so you can beat down any boys that put their hands on you if you don't want them to. I know you know self defense but I'll teach you a bit of Judo too."

She was touched but couldn't help teasing him. "That's what I have a boyfriend for." She said in exasperated patience.

"No. You have a boy who is a friend. He can be your boyfriend when you're fourteen and not a day sooner."

"But then he'll be seventeen and want to date a senior." She said unhappily.

Wil gave her a long look that made her uncomfortable. "Do I look that dumb to you kiddo?"

"Er.. well.. No." she admitted uncomfortably.

"Good. Don't ever insult our relationship by doing that again Sammy. Jon's low self esteem I understand. Jack's fate was always in your hands. The only way that boy is ever going to look elsewhere for companionship is if you stop loving him."

She looked at him horrified. Kerry she thought.

"Unpleasant memories?" he asked her knowingly. He knew all about Sam's failed engagement as he'd still been with SGC while it was going on and he definitely knew how it affected Jack because he'd observed the man stuff his feelings down when no one was looking. Plus he was still friendly with Walter who wasn't a gossip but could get pretty chatty about his opinions after a few beers.

"One or two" she admitted.

"So don't make the same ones the second time around. And stop and think before you jump into something that seems like a great idea at the moment but might hurt you in the long run."

She nodded. "Ok. Logs for a jersey and don't hurt Jon by being impulsive."

"Atta girl." He told her encouragingly and went to pay for his future son in law who was also his former boss' gift. Nothing normal comes out of that mountain he thought with some humor to himself.

* * *

Jon finally rolled out of bed once he heard Wil and Sammy drive off. He retrieved the large wood box from under his bed and got back to work. It had been hard to pretend he was asleep while they talked downstairs. If they ever found out their voices carried so well from the kitchen he'd lose a prime eavesdropping spot. He didn't have the money to buy her something as nice as a jersey but there was something he could do that no one else would be duplicating.

He'd gone shopping with Mary Friday afternoon in the hopes for some motherly insight but they had both struggled with what constituted an appropriate gift for a girl you were in love with but not allowed to date yet. He had finally settled on a pair of fuzzy cat face slippers for her birthday as he could give those in front of the guys without embarrassment. Frustrated about what to get her for Christmas he'd ended up loitering in the art store in the mall mulling over drawing supplies. He'd sighed at the cost. His stipend really didn't cover what he really wanted. Mary had watched him from a distance from the corner of her eye, noting how he lingered at some things more than others. He made a couple selections and took them to the counter. After he walked out she slipped around on the other side of the store entrance and grabbed the stuff he couldn't afford for obvious reasons. The clerk had to unlock the case for a couple things he'd looked at. Wil was probably going to kill her but then again their oldest was making good money as an artist so she figured it was an investment in the boy's future in case the Air Force thing didn't work out for him.

George had forwarded a bunch of photos from the wedding to Jon. There were some great ones of just Jack and Sam but his favorite had been a candid shot of SG1 sitting together on the stairs of Jack's porch. Jack had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist as she looked up at something Daniel was saying. Jack was leaning slightly forward to gesture at Jonas who was leaning on the railing. Teal'c had an arm compatibly around Cassie's shoulder while they listened to Sam. All of them were grinning happily. Jon felt a little left out that he and Sammy had not been included but he understood why. It wasn't like they could have gotten there on their own and it would have been exceedingly difficult to explain their presence. Mostly Sammy's who he'd guess only the Asgardians, Jack, Sam, Danny and Teal'c knew about. Possibly Hammond and President Hayes but he'd doubt the latter as he'd feel obligated to tell the joint chiefs. Jonas might know but he kind of doubted it.

Sammy was an ace in the hole. Their failsafe if anything ever happened to Sam. Jon didn't even want to think about that. His feelings for Sam were rapidly being replaced for his feelings for Sammy which was a good thing as you shouldn't have feelings for your married friends. Even if she was married to yourself. God his life was weird.

He was drawing them in muted tones to capture the soft mood of the photo. A loving family portrait. He decided when it was done that he'd make one of just Jack and Sam and send it to them or see if Mary meant it when she said she'd take them over to visit. He'd have to text Daniel and see if they would be welcome for a short visit.


	2. Keep Me Warm

_**AN:**_ _A little sweet, a little Sammy kicking butt. A lot of Sammy and Jon reminding us that their thought processes are two mostly functional adults._

**Chapter 2 – Keep Me Warm**

"Do I look all right?" Sammy asked Mary for the third time.

"You look lovely dear." Mary told the blond girl soothingly. The dark violet dress had a round open neckline and softly puffed sleeves. The skirt was princess style and just past her knees, mid calf. It was velvet and embroidered with blue violet flowers across the bodice and swirling down one side to just above the scalloped hem. Mary had taken her to her stylist to have her hair professionally curled and done up with sparkling little clips. Mary had helped her chose a pair of satin kitten heals that they had dyed to match the dress.

For reasons she couldn't identify, Sammy was terrified. It was Jon. It wasn't like she was making a first impression or this was the first time he'd seen her dressed up and her memories of him included him seeing her in far less. Nope. Shut that door right there. No thinking about Jon that way. Every time she did she ended up kissing him on the mouth and then she wanted more than stolen kisses. Nope nope. Treat this like he's still your CO Carter. Ugh don't call yourself Carter. That does _not_ help things. Oh boy this was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Jon was adjusting his suit. Mary had tailored it a bit for him so it fit perfectly which was an achievement for a Sears suit. He didn't look half bad if he said so himself. He walked out of his room smoothing down his slacks. He glanced at the master bedroom door which was closed wondering how long it would take Sammy to finish getting ready. He hoped not much longer. His stomach was a ball of nerves and Jason and his friend Lori were going to be there any moment. The doorbell rang. Speak of the devil.

"I've got it." He yelled and carefully made his way down the stairs. The last thing he needed to do was fall and bust his ass. His stomach was still tender. He didn't need a broken leg to go with it.

He swung the front door open as Wil came around the corner. Jason stood on the other side, an adorable brunette in a pink dress on his arm with huge green eyes. She didn't look much older than Sammy. "Come on in guys. Sammy should be ready some time tonight though I hold out little hope." Jon laughed. He wasn't sure what was taking Sammy so long. Sam had never been slow about getting ready. Perhaps Mary was lecturing her about her behavior tonight or something. She would be the youngest kid at the dance.

Wil was fiddling with an extremely nice Pentax camera with a 150mm lens on it. Jason wandered over to examine it and ask Wil some questions. Jon looked speculatively at his friend. He was falling in with an artsy fartsy crowd. Zulfi was in drama. Served him right he supposed. Last time it was science geeks. No. It was still at least one geek. He looked up where the master bedroom was and wondered how long it took to put on a dress.

He heard the door finally open. Thank god. She came down the stairs and he got a full look at her and he forgot how to breath again. She smiled tentatively at him and a giant grin split across his face. Wil snapped a photo. Aw great. Now they had evidence.

Mary came down and coordinated individual photos and group ones until Wil was satisfied he had a good one of everyone. Jon chatted up Lori and found out she's still fourteen herself and a band geek. Flute. He was pretty sure that was the same thing as a concert geek with walking. Hockey didn't have marching bands.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jason finally asked looking at his watch. I don't want to miss our reservations.

"I'm good. Sammy?"

"Ready Jon."

"Great. I'll have everyone home by midnight tonight Mr. Amos." Jason told Wil.

"Have a good time kids." Mary kissed Sammy and Jon's cheeks and gave Jason's shoulder a fond squeeze. "It was nice meeting you Lori." She told the other girl.

"Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Amos she told them as they walked out the door together laughing about one of their teachers.

Dinner was nice. Jason maneuvered Lori between himself and Brian and brought up subjects he knew they both liked. Jon and Sammy watched in fascination as Brian started taking more interest in the pretty brunette.

"He's way better at this than Danny." Sammy told Jon soto voco.

"It's like his calling or something." Jon replied out the side of his mouth.

"Good thing we already have each other. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"No kidding."

"What's going on guys?" Zulfi asked the other side of Jon.

Sammy leaned back and towards Zulfi, motioning him over. "Jason is master matchmaker."

"For real?"

Sammy nodded enthusiastically.

"Think he could find me a girlfriend?"

"I guess you could ask him."

"Sweet."

Sammy and Jon laughed. "I'll see what we can do for you brother." Jon said between chuckles.

The rest of the dinner they joked together about their week. Jason covered most of the tip. His dad threw money at problems instead of affection and he in turn spent it on the people that actually cared about him.

They met up at the dance and checked their coats. Lori and Sammy headed for the dance floor almost immediately. Jason joined them after the first couple songs.

"Well, come on losers." Jon told them both. "We can stand here having a sausage fest or go dance with a couple pretty girls." Brian and Zulfi shrugged at each other and followed.

Everything was fine until about half way through the dance. Apparently someone had invited Conner and one of his pals to the dance. Jon had been happily slow dancing with Sammy when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm cutting in." a familiar voice told him.

Sammy who had her head tucked against his shoulder mumbled. "Not even remotely interested."

Jon grinned. "I adore you." He said chuckling. "Get lost Conner. The lady said no." he didn't miss a step.

Conner grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Jon turned and dropped into a deceptively relaxed stance that Sammy knew all too well. She really wished she had a zat right now but also dropped into the same stance. Jon nodded slightly in approval. "I said I'm cutting in. bob and kneel."

"That's the dumbest insult Conner. I'm not interested in dancing with you. Get lost." Sammy told him evenly. She could easily take this loser in a fair fight by herself.

Unknown to the kids involved in the altercation they had caught the attention of the trig teacher, a middle aged man with the identifiable walk of a man who had been a marine. He came up behind Conner and his goon in full sight of Jon and Sammy who both immediately changed tactics wordlessly.

"Look Conner. It's a dance. No one wants trouble and there's plenty of girls here who don't have a date and might want to dance with you. Now her parents are going to take it really personally if some low life paws on her and damages that really fantastic dress she has on so go find another girl." Jon told him, giving Mr. Griswold time to come up behind the boys from P2P

"Aw. Good. You can get a beat down here and latter by her daddy. Take the loser out for a chat Mike." Connor told his surly friend.

"I said no Conner." Sammy told him firmly.

"Who asked you Blonde. If I wanted the opinion of some dumb girl I'd bend you over."

Jon hid his smile behind his hand. Oh hell it's on now.

Furious Sammy started to round house kick Conner in the head. The only reason she wasn't able to follow through was Jon's well timed hand on her ankle stopping her mid kick. Her foot was inches from the other boy's head.

"Mr. Griswold, any chance you could take the trash out before my girlfriend mops the floor with his dumb face?"

A pair of hands descended on Conner and Mike. "Boys." He said almost gleefully. "The lady expressed her disinterest." He smirked as Sammy had put her leg down but still looked furious. "You both can come with me for instigating a fight on school grounds. You might want to pick your battles better kids. Those two are military brats." He was barely containing his laughter. "That one." He said pointing at Sammy "would have detached your head from your neck if her scruffy boyfriend hadn't stopped her."

"Scruffy?!" Jon objected.

Mr. Griswold winked at his second best student. Jon smirked. "Now then. Lets go call your parents so they can come pick you up. I'm sure they will be delighted to know you picked a fight with a freshman honor roll student." He told them gleefully as he led them off.

Sam and Jon looked at each other and cracked up. "You were going to brain him with your foot." He told her hugging her.

"He had it coming. I was already mad about the cheap shot and I knew you could drop them both but no one calls me dumb and gets away with it." She told him, her cheeks flushed.

"God your hot when you're angry." He told her, his voice full of admiration.

She laughed and hugged him. "Lets finish dancing." The next song was slow and they went back to their snuggling while they danced. She decided she was going to get Zulfi to get him into Drama to do dance numbers. She knew he knew how to ballroom dance. Jack and Daniel had taken Janet and Sam to a dance club years ago. Jack danced beautifully. Janet and Sam had good naturedly fought over who got to dance with him next.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, noticing her mood change.

"That night we all went dancing together." She admitted.

"We should have done that more."

"We should have. I had a great time that night you know."

"So did I." he admitted. "Even if I did need a steroid shot the next morning in my knee." He grinned at her and held her hand.

"I miss her."

"Me too Sammy. Me too." He said softly and kissed her brow.


	3. I'll Be Home

_**AN:**__ What's weirder than being cloned? How about dealing with everyone from your old life and your new life and... yah. Show of hands, who here thinks Jack would be the best gift giver because he understands everyone really well even though he pretends he's oblivious._

**Chapter 3 –I'll Be Home**

A week later the house was full. There was a nearly constant buzz of noise currently. Wil and Mary's two boys and their wives were sleeping on the sofa beds in the basement. Their kids were sleeping in sleeping bags in Sammy and Jon's rooms. The oldest had two boys and a girl, the youngest who wasn't yet technically married to his girlfriend had a toddler daughter who had a port-a-crib instead of a sleeping bag. Sammy and Jon had volunteered to handle kid duty. It was the least they could do thought the kids were all strictly instructed that Jon was recovering from surgery so no rough housing. Jon was also reminded that Wil and Mary did not want to spend their Christmas day at the hospital so no roughhousing with the kids. Sammy had smirked and swung the red haired toddler into her arms then stuck her tongue out at him. She knew how much he loved babies and she was hogging this one. He'd have to be satisfied with video games with the older kids in his room.

Mary's parents and Wil's brother's family would be there late Christmas day morning. Jon had asked to take Sam and Jack their gift Christmas eve when SG1 held their usual party. They didn't intend to stay but they nervously looked forward to seeing everyone. Neither confided in anyone but each other about their worry that their appearance might not be well received. Daniel assured them that they were welcome but Daniel had been known to withhold information.

"You two ready to go yet" Wil asked the two teens who were nervously loitering in the living room with the framed drawing Jon had done for Jack and Sam. The boy had wisely talked his wife into wrapping it for him. She had made a large silver ribbon bow to complement the green and silver paper with red pin stripes. The kid had good taste which made him wonder about his former commander and how much of his behavior had been utter bullcrap. Wil shook his head not for the first time getting to know this side of a man he'd only spoken to professionally over the years. He'd wanted to give Sam a chance at a normal family and managed to do so for himself as well. Loving someone tended to have a sort of ripple effect on the rest of your life the old Sergeant thought not for the first time.

"We're ready uncle Wil. Thank you for taking us." Sammy told him politely.

Jon just nodded and looked like his heart and stomach were trying to switch places. No wonder Jack was such a hot mess all the time Wil thought in amusement. Oh and that stoic façade never fooled Wilson for so much as a moment. He knew a guy who was eating his feelings when he saw one. His step dad had been the same way rest his soul. The man had been stoic nearly to a fault but teenage lost Wil had gotten right under the old Marine's barriers right into his heart. Wil had loved him all the more for it.

"Well, come on then. The longer we wait the longer it takes to get there." Wil said and lead them out to the car. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sammy squeeze Jon's arm reassuringly and he smiled to himself. He'd seen that gesture a thousand times under the mountain. Those two rarely needed words.

The snowy drive was quiet. Both kids had opted to sit in the back seat, the picture up front on the passenger side floor with him. Jon was a fantastic artist. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter would love it. He hadn't been a fan of the credit card bill he'd gotten for the art supplies Mare had purchased for the boy but looking at the kid's skill he was starting to wonder why Jack was even in the military. He could have written his own ticket to a prodigious art school. Arguably Wil suspected it was easy to draw what you love and the depth of love in the eyes of the people in his picture was apparent even to his untrained eyes.

"All right auxiliary team. Time to move out." He told them with humor. Sammy looked up from her deep thoughts and grinned back at him. Jon just snorted. Getting Jon to relax had been the goal and he felt he'd succeeded a tiny bit.

Sammy got out and was carefully lifting the beautifully wrapped gift out of the front seat. Jon got out of the car more reluctantly, second guessing his decision. Wil put a reassuring hand on the kid's shoulder. "He'll love it Jon. Most of all she'll love it and that's who you drew it for isn't it?" he said softly enough not to be overheard by Sammy.

Jon looked up and nodded at the kindness and assurance in Wil's eyes. Yah. One last I love you to the original Sam. He got it.

All three walked together up to Jack's and now Sam's house that was brightly lit up with holiday lights. Sammy rang the doorbell before Jon could chicken out and cut and run. She knew him well enough to know he might.

The door swung open to reveal Cassie in a red sweater. "Oh my god! Hey you guys!" She turned and pranced down the hall. "Dad! Sergeant Amos is here with the other you and Sam!" She was laughing at her own joke and a silver haired head popped around the corner as they stood on the porch.

"Well come on in guys. Wil, would you like a beer?" he asked his former staff sergeant.

"No thanks sir, I appreciate the offer though. Just brought the kids by as they have a gift for you and Colonel Carter." He grinned at the other man knowing what a hit that gift was going to be.

"Carter is in the living room wallowing on the couch. I'll go help her up."

"I am not 'wallowing' Jack" came a grumpy female voice from behind him. "I just feel like a house." She came around him and smiled at the two teens. "We have some gifts for you as well guys. Come into the living room."

Jon still looked really uncomfortable and Sammy looked mystified but they hung up their coats. They were lead by the adults into the somewhat crowded living room where Daniel was playing cards with a brown haired man Sammy and Jon didn't recognize. A dark haired woman was chatting with Teal'c while Cassie refilled the snack bowls. Sam turned to Jack and pointed at the tree where she'd placed the gifts for the Amos family and their charges. Jack obliged with a grin on his face.

Sam moved over to the two teens, moving somewhat slowly in her attempt to navigate an eight month pregnant body through the room. "The random guy over there is Cam. The woman is Vala. They are both on SG1 now." She said smiling. "Once I'm recovered from this adventure" she placed a hand on her distended belly "I'll be rejoining them. Jon gave Jack a hard look and the older man rolled his eyes and shrugged. You didn't make Sam do anything and they both knew it. Sam ignored both of them. "Why don't you guys take a seat and Jack will pass out your gifts. Mary told me not to keep you long." Sammy looked up at Wil wondering who all was in on this.

"Lets see. This one's for you and your wife Wil. I won't be offended if you want to wait to open it with her."

"Thank you sir." Wil told him politely.

"Ack! House rule. No 'sirs'. That's an order." Jack told the other man and ignored his wife's laughter.

"Sorry Jack. Habit." Wil said with a chuckle.

"It's not just me." Sam said still laughing.

"No one asked you Carter." Jack grumped but his eyes twinkled in merriment. "For you my mini Carter, a gift mostly from Sam. She said you'd understand it more than I did." He handed her a small rectangular box. "And for you MiniMe," he put a pinkie to his mouth chuckling at his own dorky joke he handed a box about the size of a teapot.

"This is for you." Jon held up the package to Jack. "Well, you and Sam that is."

Jack took it smiling. Neither kid saw Wil wink at Jack and grin or Jack's returning lip twitch.

Sam sat down gingerly next Sammy. "Well. Open it already." She ordered the girl excitedly then winced.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked her.

"Yup. This kid is just defiantly Jack's. She likes to do Tai Quan Do in her spare time and she wants out." Sam shifted a bit to try to get more comfortable.

Sammy unwrapped the box and opened the lid to find a silver chain with a single charm on it. She lifted it and grinned.

"I thought you might like to fill it with your new memories but it should start with an old one first." Sam said smiling as Sammy examined the charm which was a silver lambda with a small purple ruby set in the circle above it. Sam showed Sammy the details on her engagement ring as it's inspiration.

"I love it!" Sammy said and unabashedly hugged Sam fiercely.

"Hey do I get one of those?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" she told him and jumped up to hug Jack just as fiercely.

"Ok Jon, open yours. I think they are done crying for a minuet."

"I was not crying" Sam muttered under her breath but her eyes were shiny Jon noted as he tore the paper off the box and opened it. Inside was a beautifully hand turned coffee mug with a Stargate locked on Earth etched into it. On the other side was a decorative pattern with what he realized was ancient snuck in. When Jon started to open his mouth to translate Jack had given him a sharp look and mouthed 'alone'. Jon give the older version of himself an imperceptible nod.

"Did you make this Jack?" Jon asked him.

"Yah well, I thought you might like it more than a gift card for Fry's." Jack joked.

"It's beautiful. Do I need to hand wash this or should I use it for pencils?" He was worried about breaking it.

"Fired to cone six. It's fine in the dishwasher Jon and the microwave. If you want I'll make Sammy a matching one later."

"You would?" Sammy asked excited.

"Sure. Why not." He said grinning.

"There are times I think he comes home to throw pots more than see me." Sam said dryly.

"Really it's the wedging. I've butchered several senators in my head doing it." Jack admitted. They all chuckled together for a moment until Jack nudged Sam's foot. "Let's see what they brought us." He told her.

"Oh! Right!" Sam slowly pulled the ribbon away from the package while Jack impatiently rolled his eyes. She finally couldn't take it any more and tore away the paper and the shocked "oh my god" and bursting into tears was answer enough. She turned it to show Jack and his mouth fell open in a surprised O.

"Jack did you make Sam cry again?" Vala accused from across the room.

"Wasn't me this time. Technically." He told her. "Come look what Jon and Sammy brought." He invited everyone.

Vala got up and came around the back of the couch. "Oh." And she smiled tearfully as she hugged Sam then grabbed both kids in a fierce hug. "She loves it." She told them in case they hadn't figured that out. "It's just the hormones making her cry."

Cassie was next. "Oh wow. That's beautiful!" she said softly in awe.

Daniel peeked over the top. "Really nice work Jon." He told the kid and moved away so Teal and Cameron could also see.

Jack hadn't said anything and it was swiftly apparent why. The look on his face was unabashed admiration for the drawing in front of him. He looked at Sam. "This is going over the fireplace." He said firmly.

"Yes. It is." She agreed. She hugged Jon fiercely. "We love it. Thank you."

Jon for his part was blushing at all the attention. He'd hoped they would like it. He wasn't expecting to be fawned over. "I'm just glad you liked it. George helped by sending me some of your wedding photos." He admitted.

"That sly old coot. I'm going to give him hell when I call him tomorrow." Jack joked.

"Well guys, I hate to gift and run but Mare will have my hide if I don't get these kids back in time to get to mass tonight. Thank you for the gift Jack. I can't wait to be forced to sign the obligatory thank you card my wife will make me send you."

Jack laughed. "I'll see you guys out. Sam, stay where you are. You're having enough trouble getting up that it's not worth it just to walk them out."

She hated to admit it but he might be right. "Bye guys. Have a good Christmas. If I don't see you soon I'll let you know when I have the baby if you want." She knew darn well Jon was very invested in that.

"Thanks Sam. It was great seeing everyone." Jon told them politely. Daniel had hardly spoken to him but the gulf of what to say for both of them was rather wide.

Jack followed as Wil ushered them out. "Drive save Wilson."

"As ordered sir." Wil told him laughing. Jack shook his head exasperated. "All right kids, the bus is leaving."

"Thank you Jack." Sammy leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jon put out a hand to shake and grinned clutching the box holding his gift. "I'm not sure which one of us got a better wedding gift here." He told Jack.

Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I think it evens out now."

"Sure does." Jon agreed and headed for Wil's car.

Later that night he held his mug and read the hidden inscription on the back. Ex eius, quod clava thessara infinitas. From her, the key to infinite treasure. Jon pondered how much of that had meant the mug was Sam's idea or if Jack was reminding him not to make any of his same stupid mistakes. Probably both knowing himself the way he did. He grinned. Nope. I'm going to make myself a whole new set of stupid mistakes to look back on I suppose.


	4. Ground Zero

_**AN: **__Just a little note on art supplies. Jon receives a stipend from the USAF but much of it goes to his rent. Sammy receives one as well plus part of Jacob Carter's estate as part of her cover and she gets quite a bit more as she doesn't have rent and utilities to cover like Jon does. The art supplies listed are my personal preferences when it comes to drawing as I am a mixed media artist. I used to post stiff on Deviant Art long ago but with young kids I don't have time to draw like I used to. Now I mostly use them for sketching costume design. Jon's dismay at the cost of good supplies is very real. If you have an artist in your life that you love in any capacity the greatest gift you can give them is good quality supplies. If you aren't sure what they need a gift card is an excellent choice as well._

**Chapter 4 – Ground Zero**

Christmas day at the Amos house was a mad house. The kids were running around like lunatics hyped up on Mary's home made almond Danish rings coated in goopy icing. Half the adults were drinking orange juice with Champaign, the other half had spiked their coffee with eggnog and whiskey. Mary's parents had taken a cursory interest in Sammy and Jon then politely left them to be teens. Sammy got mostly cloths Mary had noticed her admiring while they shopped. Jon had stutteringly tried to refuse his gifts when he opened them to find full sets of Copics and Prismacolor pencils as well as a set of conte and pastels. "I... Mrs. Amos I can't accept these." He said, his jaw setting much in the way it had as Jack.

"Jon," Wil said, "if she picked them for you it's because it's what she thinks you deserve. Say thank you son and let the woman be happy that she outdid herself."

"But sir, these are _really_ expensive art sets." He tried to explain.

Greg piped up from across the room. "Do you want to trade? She got me paint and Gesso and a sweater." Greg was tall and lanky with grey eyes and a perpetual smile.

Unconsciously Jon clutched the box towards his chest a little closer.

"He doesn't want to trade dad." Greg told his father and laughed with his father before taking a long drink of his spiked coffee.

"But.."

"No buts Jon. You have genuine talent. Good supplies matter. It's no more than she'd have done for Greg at your age. Mary cares a lot about artistic expression. You do too or Jack wouldn't have taken up pottery and gotten so good at it in such a short amount of time." Wil reminded him. Jack's gift to Mary and Wil had been a cobalt and Steve's white wide mouth pitcher with earth's address inscribed around it's middle entwined with blooming vines. Wil had stuck his tongue in his cheek trying desperately not to laugh. No one had noticed he'd scribed "watch over them" in ancient on the bottom yet. Mary had been delighted at the beautiful piece and put it on the mantle for safe keeping.

Jon had given Sammy a pair of crystal earrings to give in front of everyone. Wil and Mary had agreed with him that the drawing was a very personal gift he should give her in private. It would be too hard to explain why if they had family they were living with the Amos'. Especially as Jon instantly recognized Wil's brother Bill having worked with him on an Op or twelve years ago in his darker past as Jack.

Eventually after hours of caroling and over eating and hugs and kisses all around as people left and Jon and Sammy both found themselves hugged by the leaving adults and kissed and hugged by the kids who had followed Jon like a pied piper through the house. Tim's little red headed toddler had covered them both with wet sloppy kisses and they had laughed knowing exactly what Jack and Sam were in for in the next few months and they didn't get to just hand that baby back.

Later that night he was flopped across his bed staring at the ceiling. "I should go home soon." He admitted.

"You don't have to." Sammy told him from the foot of his bed where she sat with her chin on her knees and her arms wrapped around legs encased in flannel PJs printed with the periodic table. Mary had apparently made them for her.

"You know I do Sammy. If I stay much longer I'm not going to want to leave at all."

She frowned. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"You know it is Sammy. And you know why."

She sighed heavily. "Yah. I know. I don't have to like it though."

"I never said I was going to like it." He pointed out. Knowing it wasn't going to help matters he rolled over and pulled her real present out from under his bed. "Here. I felt weird giving this to you in front of their family."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just open it and find out." He had a feeling this would be act two of Carter water works but he might get kisses out of it. He'd loved his hockey jersey.

She took it from him realizing by the size and shape that it was a framed drawing and started removing the paper. "Oh Jon..." the soft awe in her voice was answer enough if she liked it or not.

"So it's ok huh." He said grinning.

"You dope. Of course it's ok. I love it." She set it down carefully on the floor then launch hugged him.

He hugged her back laughing. "Good. It took me a couple weeks to do both of them. I can't believe Mary bought me all that stuff." He said still shell shocked about the several hundred dollars worth of drawing supplies she'd given him like they were nothing.

"You're really talented and she adores you. Why are you so surprised?"

"I guess I kind of figured they were just being nice letting me stay here and all."

"Now I'm seeing why it took you so long to grasp that I loved you back." She teased him.

"Hey in my defense every time it came up you shoved it in a room and locked the door."

"Because I thought that was what you wanted." She said a little heatedly.

"I only went along with that because I thought that's what you wanted."

Sammy looked at him and sputtered. "We're idiots." She said cracking up.

"No. They are idiots. We just have the memories of idiots. I vote we not be that dumb going forward."

"Hooray!" she told him teasingly and hugged him again. When he hugged her back she whispered in his ear "Once I'm old enough I'm marking my territory for life."

He gave her a goofy smile. "Will this involve branding?"

"You Betcha." She returned his goofy smile with one of her own.

"Kids! It's late! Go to bed!" Wil's voice came loudly through the wall.

"Sorry uncle Wil" Jon shouted back while she punched his arm.

She got off his bed, grabbed her picture and exited stage right.


	5. Jump

**_AN: _**_The chapter you have all been waiting for. Sammy's birthday and the last chapter for this story. I'm so happy everyone has likes their first multi chapter story. they will be back again in future stories. Sammy will finally make some friends on her own and deal with the banal mean girls crowd. Conner is going to get what he deserves eventually just you wait!_

**Chapter 5 - Jump**

Jon moved out the morning after Christmas day and spent the next few days finalizing Jason Brian and Zulfi's plans for Sammy's thirteenth birthday party. Sammy languished dramatically at home for a few days, missing having him under foot but she eventually got used to how things used to be.

Jon found a used moped for private sale and Wil had taken him to check out it's condition. It was in decent shape mechanically and Will offered to help him give it a tune up once they got it home. Jon had graciously accepted even though Sammy was the real motor bike expert but he didn't figure he'd be able to explain to Mary how her foster daughter could strip an engine and rebuild it like a master mechanic. Of course she could also engineer a naquadah reactor but he doubted she had clearance to know that.

He still wanted a car but it would be quicker than his bicycle and he could take Sammy out for ice cream now at least. He made sure he had two helmets.

The morning of her birthday Sammy woke up to her alarm and rolled over to look at the drawing hanging on her wall across from her bed. It wasn't the same and she missed them but in some ways, this was better. She still got to see them now and again and she got to have a normal childhood. Something the Sam of her memories had not had since she was thirteen herself. She felt it a betrayal of her dad who she did love but Wil was a better father in a number of ways. She adored him and Mary both. She knew one day he'd walk her down the isle to Jon and they would see SG1 hiding in the back pews trying not to be noticed. She wondered which passion would tug Jon harder this time. His desire to serve or his thirst for learning.

Other her had never been fooled by Jack's dumb routine. He was hyper and scatter brained but he was secretly also brilliant. It had taken her a couple years to figure out that he was screwing with her when he asked dumb questions. It was a defense mechanism on his part. She'd dug up his grades and found he'd been studious in high school and college having made honor roll taking AP classes and sailing through university like it was a piece of cake. She figured talented artist was just icing but she thought he might have that as an option as well. Who knows. One thing was for sure. The minuet she got selected for a grad program she was going to make sure she had a ring on her finger.

She looked at the silver chain on her wrist, the single charm clinked musically against it and she realized suddenly that it was made from trinium. Oh for crying out loud Jack what on earth were you thinking doing that. At least it was too small of an amount to be used as a tracking device. Wasn't it? Not like she could easily check without getting caught. Was it really a problem or was she just objecting to them keeping tabs on her. She sighed and got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to get ready. Moping wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Later at school Brian and Zulfi sat waiting for pre-cal to start. "Does he seem kind of off this week?"

"Who?" Brian asked pretending not to know who Zulfi meant.

"You know who. He's hardly talked all week."

"Probably tired. Went from having everything done for him to being back on his own." Brian decided sagely.

"Yah. I don't think so. It's almost like he's moping." Zulfi said thoughtfully.

"You don't think they broke up or something?" Brian asked. He'd spent a lot of energy and some money on the birthday party today. It would suck if one of his best friends didn't come because he'd broken up with the girl of honor.

"Nah. I think he'd be way different if they broke up."

"Hulk smash different."

Zulfi laughed. "Yah. Jon angry. Jon smash!" He said cracking up at the mental image of their buddy losing his shit.

"Crap, here comes Griswold." Brian said behind his hand.

"Did you see what he did to Connor? Dude called that creep's parents and threatened to sue them."

"He should. That jerk has threatened to do something nasty to Sammy twice now. I doubt she's the only girl he's done that to."

"How stupid is he to do it in front of Jon though. If he hadn't been injured he'd have turned them into grease stains either time."

"How stupid is he to do it to a girl that can kick him in the head. Sammy almost brained him at the dance with her shoe still on her foot."

"Remind me not to make pipsqueek mad." Both boys laughed.

"Brian, Zulfi, do you have something you want to share with the class?"

"No sir." Said Brian. "We just wanted to complement you on how you handed Conner and his buddy at the dance." He told the man honestly.

Mr. Griswold grinned. "If I hadn't, O'Neill and Carter were going to take care of it the old fashioned way and I didn't want to see them suspended for finishing a fight they didn't start." Both boys nodded. "All right, if that's all lets get going on coefficients." Griswold had been at the hockey game where Jon had been jumped and injured so badly he'd required surgery.

Hours later Jon paced his apartment. The corner of it was slowly becoming an art studio. Jason had helped him dumpster dive some book cases for his supplies which were now neatly sorted on them along with his finished work. Jack had hooked him up with a used drafting table right before he'd been injured. He'd just shown up with it nonchalantly with Teal'c who carried it up the three flights of stairs like it weighed nothing and asked him where he wanted it. Before he'd left he'd slipped Jon an AC Moore gift card and told him in his I'm so pretending this isn't a big deal even though it's clearly a big deal tone to buy what he needed with it. Jon grinned and felt the pull every time he looked at that corner.

He had an hour and a half before he had to be at the Amos house for Sammy's birthday. His team was going and their girlfriends. Sammy seemed to have not yet made any female friends on her own though she was becoming friendly with Lori which meant if things fizzled with Brian she'd still be part of the pack. Her age was probably part of the issue. Even tall for her age it was obvious she was still physically a sixth grader. But today she was thirteen which hopefully meant more freedom for her. Not that Wil and Mary kept her tied to the house but they rarely let her go out with just Jon.

At least tonight would be blissfully Conner free. What was _with_ that kid anyway. He had zero idea why he had done what he'd done on the ice and he couldn't figure out if the issue was with him or he'd moved on to centering on Sammy rejecting him. Yah like Sammy would go out with hot buttered garbage like Conner. In two years she was going to be so pretty she could have any guy she wanted. She was scraping bottom with him. She'd never see anything in Conner... but she had in Jonas so was it possible she'd fall for that guy? He hoped not. He had too much riding on this. Who was he kidding. He had everything riding on this. Literally his whole life. He looked at the coffee mug Jack had made him. "You think this is a riot don't you old man." He told the creator of the mug. Hell he'd have to talk to him about this. Jack would need to know what was going on anyways because it effected Sammy. He'd definitely want to know. Possibly send some large angry Air Force police to the kid's house to do whatever it was Air Force police do to dumb kids that start crap with teen aged cloned officers.

He grabbed his gift for her and his helmet. Thankfully it was a warm afternoon but it was supposed to get really chilly later so he put on his leather jacket instead of his letter jacket. Once he had the box strapped down he took off on the familiar rout to the Amos house taking a small detour for flowers for both Sammy and Mary.

Ten minuets later he was on their doorstep shuffling in with the other kids who arrived at the same time. Two were his teammates and three other were freshmen Jon didn't recognize. Sammy had made friends. Excellent.

"Jon? If that's you come help put out snacks." He heard Mary yell through the house. She must have heard the bike he thought.

"Yes Ma'am!" he shouted back. "I'm on it." And he was. He went to the dining room and started doling out bowls of chips and pretzels like a pro. Mary was rotating trays of hors d'oeuvrs through the double oven and transferring the finished ones to chafing dishes to be taken down stairs to the banquet table.

"Yo! Mrs' A! Where do you want this ice?" Jason's voice floated from the laundry room. He'd apparently come in through the garage.

"Coolers are ready Jason, take it down stairs and distribute as needed."

Jon was fascinated. Mary was coordinating kids like a master drill sergeant. Teal'c would LOVE her he realized and grinned. Just then though Sammy came up the basement stairs and he looked at her with his heart in his eyes. She grinned at him, gave him a quick peck on his cheek and patted the other. "You going to bring those down stairs or just keep filing bowls here?"

"I'm on it." He spurred himself to action. While Mary's back was turned he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you Sam." And kissed the corner of her mouth then dutifully grabbed several bowls of snacks and bounded down the basement stairs.

Sammy stared after him, a wide dopey grin on her face. Realizing she didn't give a crap what gift he bought her. That was the first kiss she hadn't had to initiate. She grabbed a chafing dish full of pastry wrapped mini wieners and floated down the stairs.

Behind her, Mary who'd witnessed their tentative affection out of the corner of her eye smiled to herself. That boy had no chance at all against her foster daughter.


End file.
